The invention disclosed herein relates generally to electronic displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic display without a bezel, i.e., a bezel-less electronic display.
Electronic displays, such as flat panel monitors used with computers or flat panel televisions, generally have a bezel or frame surrounding a display screen or portion of the electronic display.